


You are a memory

by Red1864



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red1864/pseuds/Red1864
Summary: After Draco Malfoy dies during a Ministry attack, Harry Potter isn’t the same and his son Albus can’t seem to understand why. However, after looking through some memory vials, left by Scorpius's late father, he begins to realise it’s simply a matter of perspective.





	You are a memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, had this idea and just started going with it. Lemme know what you think xxx

_A Death Eater’s redemption?_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, a known ex-Death Eater and pureblood, was recently pronounced dead on the 29th of November after a vicious terrorist attack against the Head-Auror and saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, at his main office in the Ministry of Magic, London. The attack involved several enchanted objects resulting in numerous explosions throughout the main building._

_It has been reported that despite Mr Malfoy’s previous associations, he was able to ensure Mr Potter’s safety at the expense of his own life. However, the question still remains why was Mr Malfoy within the vicinity in the first place? He himself was not an employee of the Ministry and was forbidden by law from ever being so due to his previous Death Eater status, therefore the suspicion which suggests that he was perhaps involved in this attack is not completely unfounded. – Rita Skeeter More on this story on page 3_

“This is disgusting, they completely dehumanised him, Mum! They said he was involved, it’s...it’s,” Albus slammed the paper against the breakfast table nearly knocking over his sister, Lily’s cereal.

“I know sweetheart. Rita, well she, she’s not exactly known for being kind.” His mother Ginny said empathetically, rubbing her son’s shoulder, “your father and Aunt Hermione will make sure-”

“Dad won’t even leave the house mum!” Albus bellowed, pushing his hands through his jet black hair, feeling more frustrated for Scorpius than anyone else. He heard his mother take a deep sigh and felt a brief kiss being placed on the top of his head.

“He’s still recovering, give him time.” She said softly with a resonant sadness in her voice. Albus had known it had been hard for her. His Dad had been in plenty of life or death situations before, he was the ‘Boy who lived’ after all, but this was different. He hadn’t been the target of an attack like this for years, of course, the Ministry had been no stranger to hoaxes, each of which still gave his mother a heart attack despite their lack of validity, but this… it was a shock to everyone and nearly killed his Mum in worry. When she wasn’t with Albus and his siblings, she was with his Dad, doting on his every need, begging him not to return to work and put all of them through the stress of this again.

“I know, i-its just I can’t help but think about Scorpius. He has to go and pick up his father’s things tomorrow and move into his Grans. I just can’t even imagine”…He shook his head trying not to put himself in his friend's shoes, knowing that it would only further depress him.

“Oh Albus, I’m sorry.” His mother paused for a moment in thought, “why don’t you invite him over here for Christmas?”

“But what about Dad?” He asked quietly, he knew Mr Malfoy had saved his Dad’s life but he also knew that there was a long history of dislike between them, especially throughout their school years, which made his own friendship with Scorpius even harder at times.

“I can talk to him if you like?” His mother smiled at him weakly as she made her way around the kitchen, Albus noticed the contrast between the deep blue bags which lay heavy under her brown eyes.

“Erm no it's okay, I’ll go and do it. Thanks anyway though Mum.” He gave her a half-hearted smiled in return before hopping off the kitchen chair to head up to see his Father.

* * *

Albus knocked gently against the door of his parent's bedroom door before taking a deep breath and pushing it open.

“Dad?” Peering around the frame he saw the figure of his father sat on the left side of the double bed, notably still wearing his clothes from the night before. He looked to his side and gave his son a weak smile.

“Hey Al, tell your mum I’m coming, I ju-”

“Actually Dad, I kind of need to talk to you about something.” Albus interrupted and shuffled into the room nervously, trying not to make abrupt movements, knowing how fragile his father’s mental and physical state had been these past few weeks since the incident at the Ministry. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to his Dad. “How are you doing?” He swallowed.

“I’m getting there, don’t worry about me. I’ll be back at work in no ti-”

“No!” Albus snapped quickly in a worried tone. His father shot him a confused and worried look. “I mean it’s dangerous Dad. You could have died! Scorpius’ Dad he…” His voice trailed off.

“Oh Albus, is that what this is about? You don’t want me to go back to work? You’re just as bad as your mother.” His Dad’s voice was softer than usual as if his normal voice presented itself as a whisper.

“No, I mean I don’t want you to but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about erm. I know you and the Malfoys haven’t had the best relationship in the past but, Scorpius and I, we’re friends so I, well Mum and I thought erm maybe it would be nice to have him over for Christmas.” He paused and looked up at his father, who’s face was pale. “He’s only got his Gran now Dad and I thought... I don’t know.”

“Are you sure Scorpius would be comfortable?” His Dad sniffed. Albus leaned in to give him a loose hug.

Despite their relationship being rather rocky over the past few years he knew his father loved him and was trying his best, it was his Mum who made him realise that perhaps they fought because they were too similar, contrary to what Albus had previously believed.

“It wasn’t your fault Dad, Scorpius knows that and so do I,” Albus said as his father returned the hug appreciatively with one hand. “Scorp also wants me to help him collect his father’s things tomorrow from the house, so is it alright if we come back here afterwards?” He could feel the movement of his Dad’s head nod and smiled to himself.

* * *

“Where’s your Gran?”

“She’s at the Manor,” Scorpius looked down at the floor, “she couldn’t bare coming back here I guess…the memories.”

Albus nodded knowingly, he recalled his father telling him something similar about Grimmauld place when his Godfather passed. Grabbing Scorpius’ arm in support, the boys headed up the stairs to Draco Malfoy and his late wife, Astoria's room.

“You know Scorp, I can’t even imagine,” he shook his head, “I mean I know Teddy and my Dad but they didn’t know theirs, you just…I’m just sorry.”Scorpius smiled at his friend sadly, knowing what he meant.

“I’ve still got you haven’t I?” Scorpius’ voice maintained his usual excited tone, but Albus could hear that he had to force it more than usual.

“Always.” After a few moments of silence, Albus thought it best to lighten the mood, “Hey, I’ll race you to the room, I bet your Dad’s got loads of cool stuff up there and its finders keepers after all.” And with that, the dark-haired teen ran up the carpets staircase ignoring his friend's faint shouts of annoyance from behind him. Turning on his heels, Albus sprinted down the long hallway towards the large brown door of the master bedroom.

He scanned his eyes up and down the wooded crevices of the door, noticing indents and chips, one that was strikingly in the shape of a smiley face, probably the curtesy of a young Scorpius who had just discovered the wonders of muggle drawing equipment. Suddenly his body was slammed violently against the solid door with a loud "oof."

“Sorry Al, I thought you had opened it already! Scorpius pushed himself off his friend with a worried look.

“Don’t worry about it, come on.” Albus grabbed the doorknob and together they pushed it open to reveal a large, mostly baron room in the centre of which was a four-poster bed, hosting pale silver sheets of silk that seemed untouched. He turned to Scorpius who was staring straight ahead. “You okay Scorp?”

Scorpius swallowed and nodded. Mustering up some courage, he walked forward into his late parents' room, a place he hadn’t been since before his father passed.

“I’m gonna check the closets, Dad would kill me if I let Gran get rid of any of his silk robes.” Said Scorpius, who gently pushed passed Albus in the doorway and headed towards the far side of the long room.

“Okay, erm I’ll look through the bedside draws.” After receiving a nod of validation from one another the two began to rummage through the storage spaces of the room, fearing that they would miss finding something important. They knew they would never forgive themselves if they let any of Scorpius’ fathers treasured belongings to be taken and disposed of by the Ministry.

Albus pulled open the third draw adjacent to the left side of the bed, inside of which lay a limited edition copy of ‘Quidditch through the ages’ and several chocolate frog cards; 2 Dumbledores, 1 of aunt Hermione and 3 of his father. Albus chuckled slightly, knowing how much his Dad hated seeing his face whenever he wanted to eat a chocolate frog, he recalled the time when they both took a trip to Honeydukes together last Easter after his Mum decided to lift the sugar ban for the holiday.

_Albus stared at his father’s confused face as they both dug through their individual bags of Honeydukes’ sweets in a childish manner. “I can’t believe this Albus, I’ve had 5 of these bloody things and I keep getting Harry bloody Potter!”_

_Albus laughed, grabbing the chocolate frog card currently placed in his father’s hands. He stared at the simple moving portrait image and then looked back up at his Dad. “I think you look funny.”_

_His father gave him fake look of shock, “In the photo or in general?”_

_“In general.”_

Sighing with a smile Albus lifted the book out of the draw along with the chocolate frog cards to reveal a small green box. Pulling it into his hands, he flipped the lid open to reveal a golden signet ring with a noticeable emerald stone embroidered on the top.

“Hey, Scorp I think I found something!”

“What is it?” Scorpius called from the other side of the room

“Erm like a signet ring? looks quite fancy.” Said Albus tilting the ring in his hands.

“Huh, Dad never wore a ring, might be an heirloom or something.” Replied Scorpius who continued to rummage through the closet.

“Do you want it?” Albus asked, looking over at the back of Scorpius’ white hair.

“Nah, I hate that stuff, and after the war, Dad said he didn’t care much for that stuff either. Keep it if you like.” Looking back down at the ring, Albus placed it back in the box and shoved it in his pocket.

“Hey Al come look at this!” Scorpius shouted with a tone of authentic excitement Albus hadn’t heard since before his father’s death. He got up and walked over to the blonde's side of the room who's head was still facing the closet.

“Erm, Scorpius?”

“Albus! Look!” Scorpius hoisted himself backwards holding a silver safe resembling a smaller version of the familiar Gringotts vaults. “I bet you I can figure out the combination.”

“Wow, what do you reckon is in there?”

“Knowing Dad it’s probably a stash of Acid Pops, he was a secret sugar addict. Me and mum both knew it.” He said with a light giggle. “Right now let’s see, its four digits.” He stuck his tongue out in concentration and entered some numbers, it didn’t open.

“What was that?” Albus asked.

“The year my mum was born. Hmmm maybe it’s mine,” he tried again, still nothing.

“Maybe it’s his own birth year, 1980 right?” Albus interjected, Scorpius nodded and tried it. The safe lit up and turned green.

“Chee Dad, self-centred much.” He joked opening the safe with its large metal handle.

Inside lay several thin glass bottles filled with small blue fluids that seemed to be swimming and luminous.

“Wow.” Scorpius said with a puzzled look as he lifted one of the bottles to examine it more closely.

“Hey, I know what those are. They’re memories. My Dad’s got a few as well, he keeps them next to his pensive.” Albus stated remembering the sink like structure in his Dads home office.

Scorpius looked back down at the box puzzled, “there’s so many, do you reckon your Dad would mind us using his pensive?” Albus shrugged.

“Dunno, but I think it’s best we don’t tell him, he hasn’t been himself these past few weeks.” Scorpius nodded knowingly.

“Come on, my mum said dinner’s at six.” Said Albus trying to lighten the mood, his friend looked at him curiously.

“Since when does your mum cook?”

“Well since Dad can’t right now, she’s sort of had to take over mealtimes. It's a bloody nightmare I tell you, nearly set fire to the stove last week. We may have to order muggle pizza” The two of them laughed.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

They both then placed all the bottles into one of the boxes they had brought with them along with most of Scorpius’ father’s clothes and headed out of the bedroom for the last time.


End file.
